Valentine's Day Suprise
by Yuuri Uchiha
Summary: Yuki gives Shuichi a suprise. Edited*


Valentine's Day surprise

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled for the hundred times that day. No reply came from the other side of the door, all that could be heard way the constant typing of keys. Enough was enough Shuichi decided. It was Valentine's Day and Yuki had been in his office since morning. Shuichi slammed the door opened and stepped inside walking over to his still typing lover. "Yuki!" the vocalist once again said. "Danm it Shuichi, What do you want!" Yuki yelled back. "Yuki you've been in here all morning long, its Valentine's Day, we should be together!" Shuichi whined. "Shuichi I'm very busy right now, I have a deadline coming up and I'm very busy, so please leave me the fuck alone!" Yuki tried his best not to yell but lost it in the end.

"Yuki, please it's just for today, after today I won't bother you anymore please let me be with you!" Shuichi pleaded clinging to Yuki's leg. "Stupid brat! Don't you understand when someone says no?!" Yuki yelled irritated. He graved Shuichi roughly by the collar and made his way to the door. Once opened the door was open he flung Shuichi outside. "Ow!" Shuichi yelled as he hit the floor roughly. "Don't you dare come back until you fucking learn to be quite!" Yuki yelled one last time before slamming the door in Shuichi's face.

Tears formed in Shuichi eyes, he tried to contain them, but no such success as the tears flooded down his cheeks. '_Yuki's never done this to me…he's thrown me out before, yes, but not like this…" _Shuichi thought as he got up and started to run wherever his feet would take him. He didn't know where he was going he just hoped it was far away. He opened his eyes to see where his feet had taken him. '_The park…where Yuki and I meet'_ he thought as he sat down on a bench '_our bench' _he thought.

It was dark out now. He wanted to go home, but wasn't sure it was safe to go back. '_I'll just be really quite and not bother him, maybe then he'll let me stay'_ he thought and decided to give it a shot.

Shuichi opened the front door, it was dark inside, and he wondered if Yuki was home. He went to check the office to see if Yuki was inside. He pressed his ear to the door but herd nothing. He opened the door but fond the novelist was not in there. He started walking down the hall into the kitchen when he saw a small glow coming from the dining room. He stepped into the dining room to see candles on the table, on the table were all of Shuichi's favorite foods. "Do you like it?" he heard a voice say from behind him. He swirled around to see Yuki standing behind him. "Yuki…d-did you make this?" he ask nervously. "Yes, for you" Yuki responded. "Me? But…why?" Shuichi asked. "Because it's Valentine's Day, and to say, sorry for yelling at you and throwing out the way I did" Yuki answered.

"Yuki…" Shuichi said faintly beginning to cry from joy. Yuki embrace Shuichi and nuzzled his head, taking in the sent that was Shuichi. "Come on, brat, let's eat" Yuki said pulling Shuichi over to the table with him. He sat a chair and placed Shuichi on his lap. Shuichi blushed at how kind Yuki was being.

They finished the dinner that Yuki had cooked and moved to the living room. They sat on the couch, cuddling up in a blanket watching the moon thru the window. "I love you, Yuki" Shuichi said pressing himself closer to Yuki. He knew Yuki wouldn't say it back, but he still wanted Yuki to know that he loved him. "I love you too, Shu" Yuki replied unexpectedly. Shuichi's eyes shined with joy, he finally heard the three words he had been waiting for Yuki to say. Yuki suddenly got up and disappeared into their bedroom.

When he came back out he kneeled in front of Shuichi and said "I truly love you Shu, and I want to always be with you. Forever, I never want to leave you, so please, will you marry me?" He opened the small box to reveal a stunning diamond ring that had music notes engraved onto the gold band. Shuichi's eyes widened and he threw himself at Yuki. "Yes, Yes! God Yuki Yes!" He yelled over and over excitingly. Yuki took the ring out of the box and placed it on Shuichi's left ring finger. He stood up and carried Shuichi bridal style into the bedroom.

Yuki placed Shuichi down on the bed and crawled above him. He started to attack Shuichi's mouth,tongues battled for dominance, Yuki won the fight and entered Shuichi's mouth exploring t he cavern. When the need for air became too strong they broke apart, Yuki launched himself onto Shuichi's neck leaving several bites to prove the vocalist belonged to him. He came back up for another passionate kiss with Shuichi. Shuichi's fingers roamed over Yuki's chest beginning to unbutton the buttons on Yuki's shirt and tossed the article of clothing aside. Breaking the kiss momentarily Yuki pulled Shuichi's shirt over his head and tossed it into the pile of clothing in the corner. He kissed down Shuichi's chest stopping to give attention to Shuichi's nipples. Tugging and nipping at it until finally he took it all in and started to suck and became hard. He moved on to the other neglected piece of flesh and repeated the same process.

Yuki traveled all the way down until he reached Shuichi's pants which were stopping him from going any further. He undid the button and slowly pulled the zipper down with his teeth, torturing Shuichi who singing Yuki's favored song. The song that was meant for his ears and his alone. Throwing the pants to the corner along with Shuichi's underwear, he lowered himself until he was right above Shuichi's erect manhood. He blew on the tip torturing Shuichi, "Hmmm…should I torture you a bit more? Or do you want something" Yuki said licking the top of Shuichi's erection. "Ohhh…Yuki…Please don't tease me anymore…Ah!" Shuichi said as his erection was taken into Yuki's mouth. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and Yuki deep throated him. "Yuki…oh…I'm going…to…Ah!" Shuichi said between moans until he finally came in Yuki's mouth. Yuki drank every last drop of Shuichi's cum.

He came back up to kiss Shuichi while his hand wandered to the night stand. "Are you ready, Shu?" Yuki asked huskily into Shuichi's ear. "Yes" Shuichi responded, for he needed Yuki badly, he felt as though he was going to explode! "Ah…Oh!" Shuichi said as he tossed back and forth on the pillow, trying his best to contain the pleasure Yuki's fingers were giving him. When Yuki thought Shuichi was stretched far enough he slipped out hearing the whimpering that was coming from Shuichi and smirked. He pulled his pants down and tossed them to the side squeezing some lubrication onto his hand. He lubricated his manhood and placed the tip at Shuichi's entrance, he pushed in little by little until his whole erection was inside Shuichi. Shuichi gripped the pillows tightly from pain and pleasure. Yuki looked at Shuichi and Shuichi nodded giving him the ok to move on. Yuki slowly rocked his hips having a hard time controlling himself because of Shuichi's tight entrance. "Oh god…Yuki faster…Please!" Shuichi begged and Yuki complied by slamming himself in and out of Shuichi. "AH!" the singer yelled as Yuki hit his prostate with full force.

Yuki felt he getting closer to his climax and started to pump Shuichi's ignored manhood which was now once again completely erect. The pleasure became too much for Shuichi and he came hard with the novelist following right behind. Shuichi's cum covered his own face, Yuki lowered himself and licked Shuichi's face clean. The novelist pulled out and laid himself next to his future husband. Shuichi snuggled into Yuki's chest and whispered "I love you" before falling asleep. "I love you too, brat" Yuki said moving a few strands of hair from Shuichi's and kissing his forehead before joining his lover in blissful sleep.

Sorry it took me an extra day to upload the edited version with a lemony scene I had a guest over yesterday so I couldn't work on it. Sorry but its here now! WOOOOO!

-YuuriUchiha-


End file.
